Te extrañare
by Monkey D. Vela
Summary: Botellas, espejos y lámparas rotas…, la cama hecha un lío, y un olor insoportable… de alcohol convinado con sangre… y el amargo olor de un adiós…


Hooolaaa… aquí les dejo un pequeño One Shot!

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

**Sola…**

Botellas, espejos y lámparas rotas…, la cama hecha un lío, y un olor insoportable… de alcohol convinado con sangre… y el amargo olor de un adiós…

No lo soporto más, sola… en la habitación que una… que digo una… muchas veces compartimos juntos…

Todas esas caricias… los recuerdo vienen a mi mente… una sonrisa amarga y torcida se dibuja en mi rostro… agarro la botella, y tomo de ella… una y otra vez, de este brebaje que por más que beba de el… no se lleva mis penas… por que…-POR QUEEE!?..- grite estampando la botella contra el piso, haciendo que lo que quedaba dentro de ella me salpique…

Estoy echa un desastre… y a quien diablos le importa… pelo sucio, harapos manchas de sangre seca y sake sobre mi ropa…

Da igual como me vea… lo peor es mi cara… roja, ojos rojos e hinchados, totalmente aguados… incapaz de ocultar el dolor que siento… igual… no tengo pensado salir… no quiero ver como mis nakama me ven con pena…

Y ahora que diablos voy a hacer… dejaste tu semilla en mi bastardo…

Y que se supone que haga… que vuelva a tierra firme… y … las lagrimas me vuelven a traicionar… brotan sin control como un rio… agarro otra botella… 2, 3 tragos… nada se va…

-DIME QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE HAGA!- grite…- NO VOY A…- pause- no voy a permitir que mi hijo viva igual que el…- susurre- POR QUEEE!?- volví a gritar- POR QUE ME AVANDONASTE JUSTAMENTE AHORA!?- seguía gritando como desquiciada a quien sabe donde o a quien sabe que… esperando una respuesta… una respuesta que nunca llegaría- DIMELO DE UNA VEZ MALDICION!- empecé a sollozar…- que… que se supone que haga…- las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar… abrase mis piernas para ocultarme…

No quería… no quiero tener a ese hijo… no quiero…-NO QUIEROOO! MALDICION!- grite exasperada… golpeando contra el piso que estaba lleno de vidrios rotos…-Mierda…- sisee… arranque un pedazo de la sabana y envolví mi mano…  
Me dirigí hacia el baño… lave las heridas… abrí el pequeño botiquín y saque unas gazas, vende mi mano como lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo… no estaba dispuesta a salir a ver a Chopper, o pedirle que fuera a la habitación…

Salí del baño, me recosté sobre la cama como una niña pequeña que corre a esconderse en la oscuridad… la habitación estaba completamente cerrada… la puerta con tranca, las cortinas cerradas… no quería ver a nadie… no quería saber de nadie… puesto a que la única persona que realmente deseaba ver se había ido… y no volvería jamás…

Jale las sabanas para envolverme en ellas, creyendo que eso seria como un escudo…

-…-

Algo había caído de entre las sabanas al suelo de la habitación…

Me salí de mi escondite… me levante para ir a recoger fuera lo que fuera que se hubiera caído… empecé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el objeto… pero algo llamo mi atención… una pequeña ráfaga de luz provenía de la ventana… que se había abierto un poco… apuntaba a un lugar que realmente quería olvidar… era mi mesa de hacer mapas… el me la había regalado… junto con una pequeña pluma… hermosa, de color naranja con rojo… el decía que era de un fénix… que era mágica…

Me encamine hacia la cortina… la cerré de un tirón, no quería ver nada que tuviera que ver con el… Me devolví sobre mis pasos para recoger el objeto…

Las lagrimas empezaron a emerger… me lleve una mano a la boca, y la otra a mi vientre, que ya se encontraba un poco abultado…

Por que… por que justamente eso… por que…, camine hacia aquel objeto… un recuerdo vino a mi mente

~Flash Back~

Loguetown…

Los oficiales estaban listos para la ejecución…

-OIIII NAMIII!- grito el hombre…

La susodicha volvió a ver a aquel hombre con lagrimas en los ojos…

-ES TUYOOOO…- dijo, lanzo el objeto al aire, lo atrapo con la boca y luego se lo lanzo…-MINAAAA!- todos sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver- Los extrañare…-

-LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- se escucho un grito desgarrador en toda la ciudad… el grito de un corazón roto… al ver como su amado era atravesado por dos dagas…

Monkey D. Luffy mejor conocido como Mugiwara… El Rey de los Piratas muere en la ciudad de Loguetown en una ejecución publica de la Marina.

~Fin del Flash Back~

…

Se encontraba derrotada… Aunque había logrado su sueño… ahora tenia otro…

Arrodillada en ese pequeño cuarto… con el sombrero de mi amado…

-Luffy…- susurre…

-dime…- se escucho…

Estaba asustada, levante la cabeza buscando de donde provenía esa voz… y ahí estaba… era el… el chico moreno que no sentía miedo por la muerte, estaba justo frente a mis ojos, el chico que me había robado el corazón…

-Nami… cuídalo bien… y tranquila- Sonrió- yo siempre estaré con ustedes- dijo… tomo el sombrero de mis manos, lo levanto y lo coloco en mi cabeza… un beso de despedida fue lo ultimo que sentí… lleno de cariño y verdad…

-Te extrañare Luffy…-

* * *

Holaaaa…. Se que este one shot fue triste… ( para mi devastador TT~TT) pero realmente en el momento que lo escribí estaba deprimida… el final lo hice un poco después :) para mm no se que no fuera tan triste es igual de triste pero jejeje en fin espero que les guste… :S acepto criticas y disparos por el echo de haber echo sufrir a Nami y matado a Luffy :P KUMENASAIIII! PERO POR EL AMOR A LA CARNE NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR… :d

Gracias por leer se despide

Monkey D. Vela


End file.
